


Workplace Distractions

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Weiss, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Ruby knows how to press Weiss' buttons when she wants attention, and thankfully Weiss is attuned to just the kind of punishment Ruby craves.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Workplace Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I promised to get back in a groove of writing? Well I didn't lie entirely! I actually finished this piece less than 2 weeks after posting Afterparty, but it's been sitting unedited in my docs for a few months now. College has started for me and has subsequently destroyed my will and enjoyment to write for the most part, and it certainly hasn't left me with the mental fortitude to improved my rough drafts. So I've decided to forgo a lot of the editing that I usually do on these fics and just get it out there. I apologize for the lack of quality, but I had a feeling that if I didn't do so, I would never publish it, and I figure y'all would rather have something than nothing. I wouldn't expect anyting consistent until the school year is over, but maybe you'll see something from me here or there. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy.

Damn that insufferable dolt she called her girlfriend. She should have known an image from Ruby sent while she was at work would be no good. She just had to open it and see Ruby wearing that adorable leather collar that had Weiss' name on it, and showing just enough cleavage to make her face flush. Weiss hadn't responded, trying not to encourage any further antics, but the damage had been done. Gone were the thoughts of financial reports and HR complaints, her head filled with thoughts of Ruby and her gorgeous body instead. She thought about the way she looked wearing just her collar and nothing else, and the way she moaned when Weiss was knuckle-deep inside of her while coating her neck with bites and marks, claiming her puppy as hers.

She shook her head and tried to tame down the blush that had risen on her face. Ruby knew that playing tricks on her while she was at work was against the rules. All she had now was the drive home, and Weiss would be able to give her the punishment she'd earned. 

Ruby stood impatiently near the front door of their house, occasionally glancing at the time on her scroll. Weiss should be home any minute now, and she was giddy with excitement. Normally she was a very good puppy for Weiss during their play, and in turn Weiss was a loving mistress, always giving Ruby the pleasure and attention she craved and making her melt. Today, though, Ruby was horny. She wanted Weiss to pound her silly and be thoroughly claimed as her pet. Luckily, it didn't take much to provoke a reaction from Weiss. Despite her otherwise strong will, just a little bit of teasing was enough to bring out her rougher side that Ruby adored. 

Her lustful thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorknob jiggling as Weiss fiddled with the key. Ruby made sure her red leather collar was in clear view, sticking her tongue out playfully when Weiss' eyes met hers. Weiss walked towards her slowly, seemingly composed as she loosened her tie and tossed it aside. Ruby frowned. Had Weiss not gotten her messages? Was she simply not affected by them like she had been in the past? 

Weiss came face to face with her, hooking her finger under the front of her collar and pulling Ruby into a short kiss. "I see you're still wearing your collar. I assume this means you're okay with being mine for the night?" 

Ruby smiled, her plans had definitely worked just as well as she thought. "Yes mistress" 

"Perfect," Weiss said, tugging on Ruby's collar and pushing her face-first against the wall with a snarl. She pushed her knee between Ruby's legs, forcing them to spread as she already started nibbling on Ruby's neck.Ruby bit her lip to hold back a moan. This was the exact sort of treatment she had been hoping for.

Weiss blew a hot breath against Ruby's ear, making her shiver." What gave you the idea that you could get away with being such a naughty little puppy?" She paused to run her hands down Ruby's front, pressing down on her belly. "Teasing me with this perfect body while I was at work." 

Ruby moaned as Weiss' hands continued to grope and squeeze. "What are you going to do about it?" 

Weiss smiled, licking her lips. "I'm going to punish my puppy for being naughty."

Ruby shivered happily. Weiss' punishments only came in several flavors of enjoyment. "Please punish me, Weiss."

Weiss chuckled. "Of course you'd enjoy it, you dirty girl. You're probably wet already." She paused to whisper the last bit. "Just the way I like it."

Ruby was left helpless to Weiss' advances while pressed to the wall. She mewled and squirmed as Weiss grabbed her ass, kneading the tender flesh as she started suckling intently at whatever unmarked skin she could find on Ruby's neck. It was perfect, nothing left her feeling wanted and desired like having her girlfriend's hungry hands and mouth defiling her in whatever ways she pleased. Weiss knew just what Ruby wanted when she acted up, and the results were turning Ruby into a mess.

Ruby gasped when Weiss unclipped her bra, immediately cupping her breast and gently pinching the already stiff peak, rolling it between her fingers until it forced a moan from Ruby. Weiss' hot breath tickled her ear again, and she felt herself clench in need. "I can't wait to pound you into a moaning mess. I'm going to fuck you until your legs are shaking and you're still begging for more. That's what you've wanted all along, isn't it?" 

Ruby whimpered at the thought, wanting nothing more than to fall apart at Weiss' hands. "Yes! Please fuck me! I've been a naughty puppy!" 

Weiss squeezed her nipple a little harder, drawing a delightful hiss from her pup. "That's more like it. Even when you're naughty, you still know how to beg. Good girl."

Despite Ruby's adorable whine of protest, she abandoned her sensitive chest, slowly dragging her hands down Ruby's body and hooking her fingers behind the waistbands of her skirt and panties. She slowly peeled them down until they dropped to the floor, keeping her occupied with gentle bites and nibbles around her ear. 

Ruby shivered as she felt the cool air between her legs. "Are you that impatient? You can't even wait until we're in the bedroom to strip me down can you?" 

Weiss growled. "Silence. Naughty puppies don't get the privilege of keeping their clothes on. Tonight, your sexy body is mine, and I want to see all of it."

Ruby lifted her arms when Weiss tugged on her shirt too, and then she was left bare. The only thing remaining was the collar that marked her as Weiss' pet. With any obstruction out of the way, Weiss' hands resumed their assault. She gently stroked and squeezed wherever Ruby was sensitive. She lingered long enough to make Ruby moan, but never stayed long enough that she got used to it. She felt hot all over, and her pussy ached from the teasing. Usually Weiss would've gotten to the point by now, but she seemed content to enjoy making Ruby stew.

"You love this, don't you? Being naked and exposed in the open, stripped down for my enjoyment. You really are such a dirty puppy," Weiss whispered in her ear. 

Ruby's face flushed, but she didn't get the chance to respond, Weiss' hand cupping her sex and interrupting any train of thought she could have. 

Weiss continued to tease her. "Just look at you, your pussy wet and swollen already. You must really want me to fuck you."

She gasped when Weiss' finger brushed her clit, and whimpered when she started stroking it slowly. "I love those pretty noises you make, those lovely moans and begging that belong to me. Good girl." 

Ruby's breath quickened as a second finger joined the first teasing her clit, the gentle stroking turning to tight circles. She couldn't stop her hips from rocking slowly against the heavenly touch as the heat between her legs continued to build. Occasionally Weiss would slowly ease a finger inside her, making her clench needily before she pulled it out and continued to play with her clit. Ruby was a mess of stifled noises, a quiet symphony of sounds only Weiss could make her produce. 

Weiss' fingers sped up, forcing Ruby's legs to tremble. "Do you want me to fuck you right now?" Her free hand started to gently pinch and squeeze Ruby's nipple, causing a gasp. "Do you want me to turn you into a whimpering mess right out here in the hall?" Ruby idly nodded her head while the circles on her clit got faster. "Do you want me to make you cum right here against the wall?" 

Ruby was close, so close. Weiss' words made her feel so dirty and needy. Her thoughts had been consumed by her impending climax. She wanted to cum against the wall like the naughty puppy she was. "Yes! Please! Weiss!" 

"No." The fingers rubbing her clit stopped, resorting to idly stroking her swollen lips while her peak faded slowly. She whined loudly, but Weiss shushed her. "Only good girls get to cum when they want, and you've been naughty who still needs to be taught a lesson." She gently pecked Ruby on the lips to help ease the sting, hooking her finger under Ruby's collar to pull her whimpering pup to the bedroom. 

Ruby climbed onto the bed as they walked into the room, hoping to sway Weiss somehow with an adorable pout that went seemingly ignored. Weiss fiddled around in the closet for a minute, retrieving Ruby's leash. She sat next to her, patting her lap until Ruby slowly crawled into it. Weiss pecked her forehead and tilted her chin up, linking the leash to Ruby's collar. 

Ruby smiled warmly. This must've been Weiss' reminder that no matter if Ruby was naughty or nice, Weiss still loved her, and the leash was a reminder that she wasn't quite done with her yet. Weiss tugged on the leash suddenly, pulling Ruby forward and pressing their lips together. She moaned into the kiss as Weiss' fingers returned between her legs, the fire quickly reigniting after the sudden denial. Weiss tongue pushed into her mouth, leaving her completely defenseless, not that she wanted it any other way. 

Weiss broke off from the kiss, leaning in to press her lips to Ruby's ear. "You're still so wet. Are you ready to make it up to me?"Ruby nodded excitedly, and Weiss smiled. "Good." She brought her fingers that were coated in Ruby's slick up to her puppy's mouth, pressing them to her lips. "Clean," she commanded gently. 

Ruby took her fingers into her mouth greedily, suckling while giving Weiss her best puppy eyes. She watched Weiss' face flush red and suppressed a giggle before gently biting down and nibbling. Weiss pulled her fingers out quickly and pressed them to Ruby's lips which curled into a cheeky smile. 

"Bad girl," Weiss scolded, keeping her tone light."You know not to bite." 

Ruby giggled in response and Weiss ruffled her hair. She pulled on the leash, guiding Ruby to the headboard and tying the leash in a knot around one of the posts. "Now, be a good puppy for me and stay right here. I'm going to grab a toy just for you, and don't you _dare_ touch yourself." 

Ruby whined as Weiss walked out of the room. Her pussy was still aching, craving the rough punishment she was promised. Instead she was left to simmer and fantasize about what Weiss had in store for her. Her mind drifted back to Weiss' comments in the hall. The ones about pounding her until she was a trembling mess. Her clit throbbed at the thought. She hoped Weiss wouldn't lead her on again. 

Luckily, Weiss didn't keep her guessing too long, Ruby's eyes shooting to the door as it opened slowly. She eyed Weiss' exposed form up and down, from her ice blue eyes, down to her delicious abs, and finally the strap around her hips with Ruby's favorite toy attached. She yipped excitedly, and Weiss chuckled as she walked towards her, climbing into the bed. She untied the leash as Ruby continued to eye her hungrily.

"Well, puppy, are you ready for your punishment?" Weiss asked with a smirk.

Ruby nodded rapidly. 

"Of course you are, you naughty girl. Hands and knees, pup. Dirty little puppies like you deserve to get fucked like one."

Ruby scrambled into position, already gripping the pillow in anticipation. The dildo Weiss chose was the perfect size and curved slightly just the way she loved. She was so needy. She just wanted Weiss to fill her up and finally put her in her place. She gasped as Weiss slowly dragged the toy up and down her soaked lips as she leaned over her. "Do you want me to fuck you? Has my puppy been naughty?" 

Ruby's patience was worn thin, she wasn't below any sort of shameless begging. "Please fuck me, Weiss. I've been a naughty puppy. Please fuck your naughty pup."

Weiss gently slipped the tip of the toy inside her. "That's it, now take it like a good girl." She quickly slammed the rest of the toy inside Ruby, bottoming out and drawing out a hoarse gasp. She slowly drew out again and slammed back in, this time getting a loud moan. Ruby's legs shook every time Weiss hilted the toy inside of her, sweet bursts of pleasure shooting through her as she was finally filled. "Yes! Weiss! More! Please!" she moaned between each deep thrust. 

"That's my naughty puppy." Weiss grunted as she continued pounding her. "You can have as much punishment as you want."

Ruby's happy moans were muffled by the pillow. Weiss was hitting her spot with every thrust, the pleasure quickly building after she'd been denied release before. She gasped as Weiss pulled hard on the leash, making her back arch and preventing her from stifling her excited moaning. She clenched as the gentle pressure on her throat reminded her that she belonged to Weiss. 

Weiss grabbed her ass, kneading roughly as the deep thrusts refused to give Ruby a break. "I want to hear you. Let me hear how much my naughty puppy wants to get fucked."

Ruby's clit throbbed and her legs quivered as Weiss relentlessly pounded her favorite spot. "Harder Weiss! Please! Please punish me. I've been so naughty. Right there! Don't stop! Please make me cum!" 

Weiss knew Ruby was at her limit, all she needed was that last little push. Finally she leaned down, her deep rough thrusts becoming short and sweet as she started stroking Ruby's stiff, needy clit. "You belong to me. Your body and your pleasure. You're my naughty puppy and I don't want you to ever stop. Now cum for me, show me how hard a naughty puppy can cum." 

The sweet, perfect thrusts, the heavenly rubbing on her clit, the gentle pressure on her throat, and finally the permission from Weiss tipped her over the edge. She squealed and howled, each wave of pleasure accented by another thrust. She was left trembling and moaning when the climax faded, but it still wasn't enough. 

"Weiss. If I've been really naughty, can I have more punishment?" Ruby asked between pants.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess if you really need more convincing to repent, then I can arrange some extra _punishment_."

She started thrusting again and Ruby moaned her name. She was blessed to have such a merciless mistress who would keep punishing her in the way she loved. 

After Ruby's second leg shaking orgasm, she'd decided that she'd had enough. When she didn't say anything, Weiss leaned down and kissed the back of her neck gently. "Is that enough to satisfy you? Or do you need some more?" 

Ruby moaned in exhaustion. "I think I've had enough, thank you mistress."

Weiss pulled out slowly and left Ruby trembling. "You can relax. I'll hold you puppy," Weiss whispered. 

Ruby collapsed into her arms that slowly guided her down, moaning happily as Weiss continued to shower her back in warm kisses. She whined needily when Weiss left her for a moment to take off the strap and set it down to be cleaned later, jumping into the first embrace Weiss offered her. 

She buried her face into Weiss' chest, cooing as Weiss stroked her hair. No matter how naughty she was or how much punishment she earned, Weiss' love for her was never in question. 

"I love you," Weiss whispered against her ear. "You were so perfect. I love the noises you make, I love the way you beg for me, and I love the way you look all collared up." Ruby hummed in content, soaking up the praise and squeezing Weiss tight to let her know she needed more snuggles. 

"Are you okay? Do you need anything else?" Weiss asked, her voice full of loving concern. 

Ruby shook her head, never lifting it from against Weiss' skin.

"Are you sure you don't need some water? You screamed awfully loud that second time when I—" 

Ruby cut her off with a whine. "Weissss, I'm fine. Stop teasing me. I just need you to cuddle me. You know how I get, especially when we play rough."

Weiss smiled. "I know. I love you puppy. Let me take your collar off, and then I'll snuggle you until you fall asleep. Okay?" 

Ruby tilted her chin up, letting Weiss undo the leather strap and loosen the collar, placing it on the table next to their bed.

Weiss' hands roamed slowly across Ruby's back, gently gliding up and down and drawing out soft noises of bliss from her. Ruby loved the way Weiss spoiled her, always drowning her in all the attention she could ever want. With or without the collar, Weiss always took care of her, and that was one of the many reasons Ruby was fine with belonging to her forever. 

"I love you," Ruby mumbled against her chest.

"I love you too," Weiss whispered in response. "I'll always love you, and I'll always take care of you. If there's anything you ever want all you have to do is ask. Now go to sleep, we both know you wore yourself out tonight."

Ruby nodded in begrudging agreement, her breathing slowing down as she let fatigue take over. She let Weiss' gentle touch and mushy words guide her to sleep, knowing that both were only ever reserved just for her . 


End file.
